memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Cid Highwind
Thanks. I just didn't want to interfere too much - but if there's anything else I could probably help you out with, let me know... as long as it doesn't have to do with me speaking french, I can give it a try. ;) -- Cid Highwind 8 janvier 2007 à 22:52 (UTC) :So, you have time..., do you have a month or two free :) :(the image is just a joke, you'd rather remove this copyvio image when you've seen this message) * CSS wasn't updated for a while. Modèle:MondeRéel and other tables (exactly formatted like MA-en) don't work well probably because of that * I've talked about a recurrent problem of image upload here, that rather should be discussed on en: Forum:Other MA versions if you want to discuss about it. Just for information, the main differences between MA-fr and MA-en are : * the episodes references are italicized. At the beginning, it was an error I haven't noticed. A few weeks later, many articles were formatted by eliminating the italics on MA-en and I realized I was wrong. MA-de use the same italic format on all articles. To my mind, this is something that should be discussed once on MA-en because it contradicts 2 rules : episodes references are real world information exactly like films that are in italics and all the titles (films, books, comics) are in italics. As this could easily be modified in the new episodes templates, there would be no additional formatting for that specificity. :I also rather think it is a better design, especially when seeing things like that : :X was member of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). (production ressource from TNG: "XXX") * "Category:Memory Alpha images (...)" were created like that : "Category:Images Personnages" (characters), "Category:Images TOS" (serie), "Category:Images Vaisseaux" (starships) and all images are multicategorized for the moment (per serie / Films and per character / starships ...) with the sortkey always formatted and a category TOC (very useful :) The episode template will enable to put automatically the serie's episode image category, so that's a great thing. * There's a "reality extrapolation" template (called temporary human history) that is used as a source, that is written after the canon sources ( ; ; ). As MA-en, the most minimal historical description is tolerated, but reality extrapolations are clearly identified. Half of the english historical database extrapolate elements from reality (release of films, musics, books cited in Star Trek ; battles ; construction of a monument ; achievement of a real character...), you can check if you want. On the one side, canon warriors could argue for example that Shakespeare was a Klingon and Klingons offered to humans a book in 2151 and since humanity believe it was a 16th century english writer, so General Chang was right. Waterloo battle (or many other events cited without much details) could be an interstellar event, in comparaison with Troyus, Romulus and Remus... With that view, quite no event could belong to the chronology. On the other hand, authors choose those events because the audience knows history and they won't make a character say explicitly for example that USA was founded in 1787. So this template is the way I found to satisfy the canon warriors and the others who think Star Trek universe is our universe are many elements that could proove the contrary and many elements that follow our timeline (World Trade Center...). :- From Cardassia with pain 9 janvier 2007 à 20:37 (UTC) A whole month?!? ;) Heh, I'll try to update/fix your CSS tomorrow, and already listed your other problem here: en:User:Cid Highwind/Bugs. You can just add directly to that list, if you find more... -- Cid Highwind 9 janvier 2007 à 21:34 (UTC) ---- :Hi there, my 2 cents about the table bugs: just take a look here on MA-fr on & Aide:Syntaxe_tableau pages: the tables are white and font colour is non-visible in the first case. Thanks to help. StarTrekMan 9 janvier 2007 à 22:36 (UTC) Bot rights on MA/fr Hi. I'd like to use a bot I control to correct some interwiki links on this wiki. For this, I would need to request a "bot flag" for the account User:HighwindBot (meaning that changes made by that bot won't show up in the Recent Changes list. You can check the edits the bot makes on the english and german versions of MA. Please let me know if that's OK for you, or whether I need to request bot rights using another procedure. Please answer on my user talk page, User talk:Cid Highwind. Thanks, Cid Highwind 23 mars 2008 à 13:27 (UTC) :I've seen the cosmetic and other changes on MA-en. I must admit that my watchlist (2000 articles) becomes quite challenging to watch, because I must check if a bot change has an impact on MA-fr (text automatic replacement for example). :You have the sysop and bureaucrat rights, so I hope you can request a "bot flag", because I don't know how to make it. :No problem for me. - From Cardassia with pain 23 mars 2008 à 15:25 (UTC) Thanks for that. :) FYI, I'm requesting bot rights from Sannse via her talk page on MA/en: en:User talk:Sannse. -- Cid Highwind 23 mars 2008 à 16:50 (UTC) Skin change Hi there. Wikia is planning to change all wikis to a new standard skin (as well as add ads everywhere), so I went and already uploaded the new skin definitions to MA/fr. I tried to make sure that MA/fr-specific CSS changes weren't overwritten, but please check if everything is OK. Individual users can still choose to stay on the old Monobook skin, in which case they'll have to change that setting in their personal preferences. Maybe you can forward this to MA/fr's community. Should there be any problems, don't hesitate to contact me. :) -- Cid Highwind 19 juin 2008 à 14:00 (UTC) :OK, I will check. :First problem, the google publicity replace the sidebar in the article. - From Cardassia with pain 19 juin 2008 à 17:20 (UTC) Yep... this is not a bug, but exactly as Wikia wants it to be (read here: w:Wikia's New Style). We don't like it either, but it's supposed to stay that way. :( Because of this, we changed our sidebars to be exactly as wide as the ad box. The size of images in sidebars would need to be changed as well, in that case. You can copy and use a template we created for that purpose, en:Template:Sidebar image, which can be used instead of a direct image call in any sidebar like this: . -- Cid Highwind 19 juin 2008 à 17:27 (UTC) :Great ! It now looks ugly and not practice. A lot of pages show a green cube and failed codes : http://img83.imageshack.us/img83/4919/memoryalphare7.jpg :How can I change the names, "Advanced Search"... from english to french. Before, I used to modify the "Special:" page into "MediaWiki:" or "MediaWikitext" page, but it don't works. - From Cardassia with pain 23 juin 2008 à 18:17 (UTC) Ads look normal to me at the moment, so perhaps this was only a temporary issue? I'll forward it to Wikia anyway, though. Regarding the navigation to the left, this page describes how to change it. You'll have to edit the pages MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox. -- Cid Highwind 23 juin 2008 à 18:59 (UTC) ---- We have a problem with the banners : the first at the top don't show (or rather disappears immediately), but I can't find differences in Modèle:Bannières or Common.css between MA-en and MA-fr - From Cardassia with pain décembre 1, 2010 à 21:52 (UTC) :I updated the relevant function (in Common.js) with the one from MA/en. Please check whether it is fixed now. :) -- Cid Highwind décembre 2, 2010 à 09:41 (UTC) It seem to work well, thanks - From Cardassia with pain décembre 2, 2010 à 21:00 (UTC)